


Silver

by SmokeyMelons



Series: The {Plot} Bunny Suicides [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Origin Story, We All Know What She Chose, Werewolf Victoria Argent, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons
Summary: An Origin Story for Victoria Argent - exploring how she came to be the tough as nails woman she was at the time of her death.Victoria Argent who was not in fact born to a family of hunters, but instead to those they hunt.Because I had questions. Seriously why does she hate werewolves so much? What was her last name before marrying Chris? Why did she attack Scott? And why did she decide death was the better option to life as a bitten wolf?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Series: The {Plot} Bunny Suicides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722421
Kudos: 5





	Silver

Victoria - she was a human, the only human born into a pack of savage werewolves. And she was systematically degraded and abused for much of her life. 

And when Chris Argent went hunting for this blood thirsty pack, well Chris and Victoria met. And once she was shown the _HOW_ , Victoria took them out. She took them ALL out. _WHY?_ Because they all needed to die. They were monsters. Her father was a monster. All it takes for a pack to go wrong is for an Alpha to go wrong, to go monstrous. 

Her hatred over the years has simply gotten more intense, because Victoria never sees the happy stable packs. She only sees packs that have gone wrong, gone monstrous. The pack she had the misfortune of being born to - never _her_ pack - always called her some sort of diminutive of her name such as Vic, Vicky, and Tori - if they even bothered to use her name. Which she hated, because she is nobody's victim. She is Victoria and was _Victorious_. 

Victoria hates Kate for what she has done to her family. Kate was stupid, reckless, and short sighted. And it's awful, because Victoria loved Kate. And Kate broke the code. "We hunt those who hunt us." Victoria has lived by and loved those words since she met Chris. It saved Victoria from herself and stoped her from turning into something like her father. She loved and loathed Kate Argent. Kate whose soul was on fire. And her sister in-law, who was her heart's sister used and abused fire to destroy families. Including her own. The one Victoria has worked so hard to build. 

She loves her daughter. In a way Victoria has never loved anything that is her own flesh and blood. But Allison’s defense of werewolves and involvement with Scott, feels like a betrayal on the cellular level.

Even though Victoria only has herself to blame. They've never talked about this. About her past, other than for Victoria to say, "The Argents are my only family. You are my only family." She wants to say so much more, but how can Victoria explain when even she doesn't understand. 

Allison never gets the full story, and will _never_ get the full story. Because before the two have a chance to mend their relationship, Victoria tries to go after Scott. The why doesn't matter now. Gerard was always a selfish bastard. Looking back, he ruined Kate. Kate who needed something different. Kate who she loved and lost to another monstrous father. 

And then, and then she’s bitten. Derek Hale _bit_ her. Something Victoria has managed to avoid, for the past 40 years. The first eighteen in particular were never pleasant. Her Alpha ... No! She has _no_ Alpha. Her dead bastard of a father thought she was weak for failing to be born a werewolf. Instead she was born _wrong_. The Alpha of a pack with a human daughter - tainting his lineage. If his daughter wasn't strong enough to be born right, well obviously she was worthless to him. He never gave her the bite. Never offered or commanded she accept. A fact Victoria shall be eternally grateful for.

But she's bitten now, isn't she. On her way to becoming something monstrous. Or has she already become? Didn't she herself break the code? She foolishly, stupidly, _monstrously_ went after Scott. Who is a baby, a puppy, and a teenager younger than her daughter. 

This will end before she becomes and succumbs and everything she is - her entire soul - is eaten by the wolf. Before Victoria loses herself to her father's blood. Victoria is a strong _human_ woman who is so, so proud of that humanity. She struggled and bled to become herself, to become a _person_. And she will not let this bite consume her.

This has to end. Victoria can not go on like this. She _refuses_ too. So this will end for her. Like its ended for all the Argents that came before her. Because for all that she was not born to them, Victoria Argent bleeds _Silver_.

This will _end_. 

That is my origin story for Victoria Fucking Argent.

**Author's Note:**

> I never gave Victoria a last name, because, as far as she is concerned before marrying Chris, she didn't have one.
> 
> She is and was Victoria, Victorious, and Argent.


End file.
